Familiar
by Emilia Widmore
Summary: "Yuna! Oh, my god, Yuna! The fayth said he'd get me back somehow, and he did." He hugged me tighter. I just stood there, confused. This unbelievably attractive man I had just hit with my car was hugging me. TidusxOC


_I do not own Final Fantasy in any way shape or form. Although I wish I did._

I was driving down final road to my house. I swear, this road had to be the longest, considering how much I wanted to get home right now. It was the last day of exams, and I was on my way home for a month without my parents. I had just finished my grade eleven year. My parents had left yesterday for a month long vacation somewhere down south, and left me the car, a ton of cash, and not to mention, our house in the middle of no where. If I was the partying type of teenager, this would be the best month of my life. The biggest party I had planned though, was my book club meeting which was gonna be held at my house tomorrow. Which meant, I had to go home, sleep, and wake up early tomorrow to go shopping for snacks. Thank god the house was already clean. We had a maid that came once a week and did absolutely everything. Sometimes I wish my parents didn't make so much money. Living so far out can be a huge drag. I do enjoy the big house, but I definitely don't enjoy the drive. I also don't like that I have no neighbours. I sighed out loud at the thought. It was only about one p.m. right now. I think I'll go home and play a few games. _Zelda_ really needs to come out with more games, I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I've played them all so much, I'm starting to get kind of bored. I'll find something to do, I'll be home in about five minutes.

I looked in my rearview mirror because I thought I heard a car on this empty county road. I caught a glimpse of my brown hair shagging over my eyes. One blue, one green. I looked back on the road in front of me in just enough time to see a blonde man dressed oddly walk into the middle of the road about 10 feet ahead of my car. I slammed on my breaks and he put his hands in front of his face. I slammed forward from the startle of the breaks. I stopped in just enough time, but I still hit his arms and he fell backwards. My eyes were opened wide. I just hit someone. I took a deep breath after not breathing from the shock. I closed my hanging mouth and rushed out of the car.

"Oh, my god!" was the only thing out of my mouth, an _Are you OK?_ would have been better. He started getting up as I was slightly pacing around him. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and put his head up to look at me. When he saw me, his eyes went wide and he embraced me.

"_Yuna_! Oh, my god, Yuna! The fayth said he'd get me back somehow, and he did." He hugged me tighter. I just stood there, confused. This unbelievably attractive man I had just hit with my car was hugging me. "Yuna, I've missed you. It feels like it's been a million years, y'know?" The man backed out of the hug and rested his hands firmly on my shoulders. He looked at me with a smile on his face. My name is not Yuna, it is however, _Yuni_, a jewish name that my grandmother had. Before she died, she said our name had a power, and it was derived from a great ancestor of ours, but I had trouble believing that. I backed away from the crazy, but attractive man, and tried to go back to my car.

"Yuna," he said again as he grabbed my wrist, "don't you remember me?" he had a painful look in his face. His eyes were looking like, if he blinked, a fountain would stream down his face. I was feeling sorry for him. I looked him up and down. He had the queerest outfit I have ever seen in my life. I knew just by that I didn't remember him from anywhere. One pant leg was shorter than the other, and while looking at his pants, I noticed quite muscular and attractive legs. I looked back at his face and there were tears escaping the corners of his eyes. I gulped before saying anything

"I'm really sorry, but my name is not Yuna, it's _Yuni_. I'm very sorry I hit you with my car, and my parents are very wealthy, and I can pay you anything you want." I gave him a questioning look, hoping he'd just nod and I could give him a cheque.

"I," he began to talk, "I'm so sorry. You don't have to give me any gil, it was my fault. I just," he paused, and I thought. What is _gil_? "I don't know where I am. You look like someone I know, and I thought I was _home_," he closed his eyes and looked down. I couldn't leave him here. He probably belongs in a mental institution, but I can't leave him here if he is telling the truth.

"Uhm, would you like to come with me? To my house, I can give you some food and call someone to help you find your friend Yuna," I regretted asking the moment I asked. I honestly hoped he would decline the offer.

"That would be really nice," he didn't really look up, and neither did I. He did some really weird bow though.

"Just, get in the car and I'll take you to my house." Great. He better be gone by tonight. I'd feel awful about kicking him out, but I can't exactly have a stranger stay in my house. Especially not a strange _boy_ staying in my house. I'd say What would the neighbours think? But, I don't exactly have neighbours. Just fields of corn. I got in my car and put on my seat belt. The boy looked at me doing that, and did the same with some trouble.

"Is this a new kind of _machina?_" he asked while observing the car with awe. New? Machina?

"No, the car has been around for a while," I had some more concerns about this man. Could he really be mentally unstable? He did rub his head when he got up. Maybe he just hit his head really badly. That doesn't explain the clothes, though. I wanted to know more about him, and where he'd come from. I can't do that by thinking, so, "What's your name?" I asked aloud.

"Oh, my name is Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes." He pointed to his chest with his thumb as he told me. I have never heard of Zanarkand, or the name Tidus.

"Oh, what do you play?" I kept my eyes on the road, the next turn was in about

five seconds, and then, my house.

"What else? Blitzball!" I've never heard of that either.

"I don't think I've heard of that," I really hope this guy just hit his head really, really, hard. "Well, Tidus, we're at my house," I put the car in park and got out of the car. He did the same, again with some trouble.

"This, it's all so," he stood outside my house mumbling to himself, trying to find the right words, "familiar."


End file.
